The Tale of Two Hoodies
by TheIronSea
Summary: During the apocalypse, a certain guardian runs into a certain zombie. Little do they know an unexpected friendship is beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first actual, chapter by chapter fanfic on here. Woo! I got the idea from the fanarts I've seen of Jack Frost and R. I don't know. It seems like they'd be friends or something. My two favorite guys who wear hoodies. Well, here goes nothing! **

* * *

Snowballs and fun times. That's me. Or at least, it was me. Until the apocalypse began.

After the dead rose again, hungry for human flesh, the living locked themselves away in an abandoned stadium. Now, there's no one to share the fun with. Whenever I decide to give the humans a little snow, they close the roof to keep themselves warm. Of course, the little ones are not allowed outside into the dead's territory. It's kind of sad, actually. The older kids probably don't remember it much; the younger ones will most likely never see it at all. There aren't even any windows for them to peek out. I can understand why. The corpses' strength is surprisingly powerful. Any window is no challenge for them.

The dead don't believe in me. Although I'm sure it's because they don't remember anything but brains and hunger. At least I've got my fellow guardians for company, now. Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of little dead children lumbering around aimlessly, not trying to get anywhere except to some place they can eat. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach every time. It's a depressing sight. The eyes that once sparkled with delight are now a dull grey, adorned with deep purple bags. The hair that mothers used to fight to get the tangles out of is now caked with dirt. No more spirited giggles or toothless grins. Just indifferent expressions along with the occasional grunt. It's awful.

With all this, the kids still have more emotion than the adults, who just wander the airport. They roam around together, playing what would be tag if they could run a little faster. I try to jump in and start a game, a little hope that they'll see me. This has never happened. They just limp straight through me. It still hurts, even though it's coming from a corpse. One time, I saw a little girl chasing a butterfly, her pale and scratched up hands stretched in front of her. Her pewter eyes were wide, and she was making a deep gurgling noise that I assume was their form of laughter. It brought a smile to my lips. Even in these dark days, they manage to have at least a little fun...it doesn't matter if all the emotion has been almost drained from them.

I like to drop in sometimes, just to see how things are going, or if there's been any process towards the cure. There barely ever is. Just guards at the stadium bringing down a few more dead guys. It's close to winter, so I'll be here a lot more often. I walk through the deserted streets, past the rusted cars and run-down buildings. Graffiti and messages to any survivors line the walls. I pass a few Bonies devouring a body, and a chill goes down my spine. Those things are downright creepy. Even worse than the corpses. They're purely just skeletons. They eat anything that's alive without a second thought. I walk right by them, unnoticed. This is the only time I'm thankful for being invisible to most. Although I am immortal, if I were chased down by one of those things for a couple blocks, I'd be scarred for life.

My icy gaze catches on a lone corpse as he shuffles into an long-abandoned skyscraper. I go up to the window, intrigued. I watch as he stops, his nostrils twitching. I hear a sudden yelp coming from the corner of the room, and my eyes widen. A woman crouches there, doing her best to hide. It's no use. He's seen her. Her breathing pick up as he makes his way towards her, the animal in him taking over. She lets out a blood-curdling scream and jumps up, going to make a run for it. I can't just stand here and watch anymore. It's my duty to protect people. I shatter what remains of the window with my staff as the beast gets a hold of her shoulder, slamming her onto the dusty floor. The screech that comes from her mouth is unbearable as the corpse bares his stained teeth at her, ready for the killing bite. I leap through the window, adrenaline kicking in.

"Hold on!" I call, desperation in my voice. I'm too late. The corpse takes a hungry bite out of her forearm, and she wails in agony.

"No!" I yell, swinging my staff at the monster. It comes into contact with his head, and his whole body reels to the side. Frost blooms on his wrinkled skin, spreading all over him. He drops, not moving. Corpses are so delicate. One blow to the skull was all he needed. I turn to the poor girl, kneeling next to her. She gasps for air, laying in a pool of blood. The color is lost from her face. Tears spring into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter, taking a quivering breath. "I'm so, so, sorry. I could have saved you. But I was too late. I'm sorry." She can't hear me, though that doesn't matter. She gives a final sigh and goes still. I gently close her eyes and get up to leave, guilt flooding me. I don't want to be here when she returns. I exit through the window and let the wind cradle me. I fly over the Stadium, looking down at the commotion inside. People crowd its narrow streets. Animals graze in a squared off patch of grass. I decide to make a little pit-stop. It's nice to be among the living again; a place where people smile and laugh and breathe. Where there's more things on their mind than hunger. A mother bends down to pull the jacket tighter onto her daughter.

"It's getting cold! We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose, now do we?" she says. The little girl stares up at her with big eyes.

"Who's that?" she asks in a squeaky voice. My muscles tense up as I wait for the answer that the mom will stew up.

"Oh, just some folktale. He's not real," she replies with a brisk laugh. I roll my eyes, sighing in exasperation. I've heard this conversation one too many times. The little girl shrugs and walks off with her mother, though I swear I see her throw a fleeting glance at me. I take off into the sky once again, my heart heavy. I've already had enough of this place for the day. It's time to see how things are going at the airport.

* * *

**If you took the time to read this chapter, thank you! It's a strange idea, I know, but I've had it for a while, as I adore both of these characters. I thought I'd give it a try. Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**~Sea**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I knew how this all happened. The world used to be so full of wonder. Now, all of the sudden, everything's in ruins. As I fly over the city streets that were once teeming with life, all I find is a couple corpses and some Bonies. A light snow starts to fall. I can't help it. I have to stifle a laugh as a zombie looks up in confusion. I come to a smooth landing on a runway, examining the sight that greets me. Zombies cannot get cold, so a few of them wander outside. One just stands, glued to her spot, her head lolling lazily to the side. Dark, dried blood lines her cracked lips. I can't resist. I form a snowball in my hand and toss it. It hits the side of her head, and she spins around, groaning. The laughter that escapes me can't be contained. I know I shouldn't bother them. They didn't ask to be like this. Though this is my only interaction with anyone who's not a spirit. I keep walking down the runway, not even sure why I'm here. This place gives me the creeps. It's crawling with Bonies. I spot a few of them, walking in a pack. While the corpses move at a slow pace, those guys can get around with stealth. It doesn't help the freaky factor. Their jaw bones click as they hunt for a source of food. I set my gaze in front of me, glad I'm invisible to them.

A small cluster of children shuffle by me, making that gurgling noise again, though their eyes still have no light. The tattered ends of a girl's dress gets snagged on a leafless plant, and she struggles to move forward. She grunts in annoyance, her cold eyes darting around. Sympathy for her fills me, and I unhook the twig from her dress. She may be dead, but she's still just a kid. She steps forward in her new found freedom, looking around in confusion as to what helped her. However she forgets about it quickly and does her best to catch up with the others, who are as close to friendship as it gets. I look towards the building in front of me. Through its dirtied windows, I can see its swarming with zombies. I've never been there before. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I find myself making my way toward it. It's almost like I've got no control over my feet. The logical side of my brain kicks in.

_What are you doing, Jack?!_ it shouts._ This is stupid. Turn around!_ I ignore it. The adventurous side urges me to keep going.

As soon as I step into the ruined building, the first thing I notice is an overpowering stench. It smells of rotting flesh and garbage.

"Agh! That's disgusting!" I exclaim, pulling my hoodie over my nose. The horrid smell almost seems to seep through the fabric, and I have to throw my hand over my nose as well. I start walking, examining the scene around me. Dust, dirt, and trash litter the floors. Chairs are overturned. The dead make their way around, with no certain destination. Bonies are on the prowl, like predators stalking their prey. A few corpses feast in the corner, and I bring my hood over my head. That's not something I would enjoy watching.

Somewhere, an old generator kicks in, and the lights flicker on. No one pays attention to it. One of them, however, takes the electricity to his advantage. He shuffles towards the escalators and steps on. Scowling, I get a little closer. He stands there, completely still, as the steps decline. Once he reaches the bottom, he turns around and gets right back on. He treats it like a carnival ride. This goes on for a long time until the power fades again. He sighs and walks off. I shake my head, turning.

I don't get very far before a zombie walks right through me. I leap to the side, gasping. It's not that I expected him to see me, it just caught me off guard. I stand there, gathering myself. Only, another one goes through me. A third. A fourth. Annoyance builds in me, and rush toward the exit, still clasping my sweatshirt to my nose. I will never adjust to the smell.

I run towards one of the gates and through the boarding tunnel. At the end, there is no plane connected to it. It's probably long gone, maybe even crashed somewhere. The tunnel just stops, letting the cool air in. I look around me. The height is no problem. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I jump off the platform. I peacefully drift to the ground, my feet meeting asphalt. I can see the kids that I encountered earlier playing in the distance. A mischievous smirk dominates my lips, and I scoop up a bit of snow from the layer that has already collected on the ground. I go to throw it, but my hand freezes in the air. Even if it hits one of them, it won't count for anything. Corpse kids aren't ones for snowball fights. They'll just get all confused and irritated for a moment, the go back to whatever it was they were doing. I drop the snowball, involuntarily making the snowflakes come down heavier. I sit on the ground, sighing in exasperation.

"Well, this sucks," I mutter under my breath. I sit there for a while, watching the snow build up around me. After a while, I hear a noise from an abandoned plane. I look up towards it to see the corpse from the escalators going up the stairs and closing the door. I raise an eyebrow, following him.

As I walk up the steps, I faintly hear music coming from inside. Questions fly around my head as I pull open the door with a little difficulty. My jaw drops as soon as I see what's inside. Trinkets are scattered all over the plane-on the chairs, on the floor, and on shelves. Bruce Springsteen's _Hungry Heart_ filters through the plane from an old record player. A smirk spreads across my lips. The zombie who just entered moments ago is nowhere to be found. I walk past the collection of souvenirs, stopping at a pile of books. I delicately pick up one, dusting off the worn cover. I immediately recognize it as one of the Harry Potter novels. I flip through the yellowed pages and put it back in its place.

I do not expect it when a hand suddenly grabs my shoulder.

I spin around, screaming. I stumble back a few steps, raising my staff defensively. The zombie stares at me with wide eyes. Seeing him up close, I realize he doesn't look as rotted as the others. There are no dominant gashes on his pale skin, and all his limbs are completely in tact. He has messy black hair, and wears a red hoodie with a gray t-shirt under it. He looks almost sorry. Yet I'm still not sure if I can trust him. Corpses aren't supposed to believe in me.

"How can you see me?!" I exclaim, trying to control my wild breathing without success. He doesn't even grunt. He just stares blankly at me. "Hey, zombie! How can you see me? Make a noise, at least!" There's a short pause, and he shrugs. I jab my staff at him, making him step back a few steps. He raises his hands in surrender. My eyes narrow.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I'm not edible. I'm kinda already dead," I declare. For a second, the corners of his lips twitch, almost as if he's trying to grin. His mouth opens, and he concentrates hard on something. I watch him warily.

"M-me...t-too..." he stutters. Now I'm the one staring at him shock. I lower my staff, relaxing my shoulders.

"You guys can talk?" I ask. He looks down at his feet, shrugging again.

"Some...times," he manages to grumble. I smile, interested.

"Do you have a name?" At the question, a sad look comes onto his face. I didn't know zombies could speak, let alone have emotion. He grimaces, trying to remember.

"Rrr..." he slurs. I lean against my staff.

"So, it started with an R, I assume?" He looks up, nodding. I think for a moment. This feels so unreal, like some deranged dream that Sandy conjured up to tease me. I find myself backing towards the door. "Well, I..um, have to go now. See you later, I guess." He gives me a brisk wave, and I detect a bit of disappointment.

"B-bye," he says as he sits in one of the chairs, swaying to the music. I return the wave and bolt out the door, taking off into the windy skies again. A talking zombie who can see me. My friends ought to hear about this.


	3. Chapter 3

The first place that comes to my mind is the Tooth Palace. I fly through the snow and howling wind with ease. The breathtaking golden palace comes into sight, and I bolt straight into it, looking around for Tooth. I hear her voice before I see her.

"Oh, look at this one!" she squeals excitedly. This is followed by the chorus of chirps from her fairies."Left Incisor. Looks like she used the old door-knob trick. Not very good for it, but see how clean! She was a good brusher for sure!" I peer around a column, and her vibrant, multi-colored feathers come into sight. Her back is to me, hunched over a new addition to her store. Baby Tooth, my loyal companion, notices me first. She squeaks happily, zipping over to me. I hold out the palm of my hand, and she lands softly in it.

"Hey, Baby Tooth!" I greet her in a whisper. She smiles widely up at me, and I put her in the usual spot in my hood. Tooth finally turns, her fuschia eyes glittering. She gasps in delight when she sees me, speeding over and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Jack!" she cries. "It's so nice to see you!" I can't help but chuckle warmly.

"Same goes for you!" I reply. She pulls away, her cheeks going pink when she notices how close we are. She steps away, smiling bashfully. I give her a reassuring look. I've grown used to her friendly nature.

"So..how have things been? With tooth collecting?" I ask, breaking the silence. Tooth sighs deeply, rubbing her temples. Sadness flashes in her eyes.

"There's not much left to do. You know, with most of the world in ruins..I just...the girls barely have any work left. I wish things would get better.." her tone is quiet. Distressed, even. I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, flashing a weak smile.

"What brings you here, Jack?" she asks quietly. I run a nervous hand through my hair, trying to figure out how to put it. She doesn't approve of me going off to be with the zombies, even if they can't harm me.

"Well, you see, I was sorta at the old airport, and-" she cuts me off, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrow into a scowl.

"Jackson Frost! What were you doing there? It's dangerous! Were you messing with the corpses again?" She scolds. Baby Tooth squeaks angrily at me from inside my hood. I shake my head, eyes widening.

"No, no, no! It wasn't like that," I defend. She raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh. "Okay, maybe I threw a snowball or two, but there's something I have to show you!" Tooth softens, rolling her eyes playfully. There's a short pause while she makes a decision. I suck in a breath.

"Fine," she finally breathes. "But only because you seem so eager about it!" I give a small hop in excitement, already taking off.

"Great! Follow me!" I shout behind me. Tooth catches up quickly, curiosity shining in her eyes. The cold wind and snow is no challenge for me, though Tooth struggles, her wings working hard against the gusts. I slow down, keeping pace with her. It wouldn't be fair to leave her behind.

Down on the ground, the snow falls lightly; just as I intended. I immediately make my way towards the old 747, though Tooth lags behind, looking around her in horror. Realization crashes on me. She's never been here before. She's only caught glimpses of the corpses. Guilt floods me. I shouldn't have brought her. She must be mortified. A zombie limps past her, and she jumps away from him, her hands flying over her mouth. I hear her muttering about his rotten teeth in a frenzy from between her fingers. "Oh, it's awful! No flossing! Gum disease for sure! Are those blood stains? Ugh, this is making me dizzy..." Filled with remorse, I extend a hand towards her. She stares at it for a moment, blinking, before she takes it. I lead her towards the plane, where I can still faintly hear music blaring. Her eyes dart around her in fear.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of. They can't hurt you," I try to comfort her, though I'm not sure she hears. I hear her choke back on a sob when she catches sight of the dead children, and I throw her a sad look. We reach the door, and I give her my best smile. Her stressed look doesn't falter.

"Wait till you see this," exclaim. I force open the rusted door, stepping inside. A grin comes onto my lips when I see my zombie friend in the same place that I left in, his eyes still closed as he blissfully listens to the music. Tooth gasps from behind me, and she speeds in, examining his collection joyfully.

"Is that a Beanie Baby? Oh, I remember those! They were always so cute, weren't they Jack?" she giggles. I smirk, giving her a nod. She lights up at the sight of an electric toothbrush, and she switches the power on and off, squealing. My corpse buddy's eyes fly open at the sound of the toothbrush, and his pale gaze shifts to me. He strains to speak again.

"H..ello...a-again..." he mutters. I wave to him.

"The name's Jack Frost. Hey, uh...can I just call you R?" I prompt. He does his usual shrug. Tooth puts down the toothbrush, suddenly interested. She looks back and forth from me to R, giving me a questioning look. She finally focuses on R, crossing her arms.

"Jack, who's this?" she murmurs. I lean against my staff.

"Tooth, this is R, R, this is Tooth," I explain, gesturing between them. R looks at where Tooth is standing, though I'm not sure if he can see her. Tooth gasps, her eyes widening.

"You befriended a corpse?! But-"

"He's cool. He hasn't tried to eat me or anything. Not that he could," the words tumble out of my mouth. R narrows his eyes, confused.

"Who...are you...t-talking to?" he asks. I rub my temples. I know I'll sound insane. The kid with the white hair telling him about a fairy. I exhale loudly.

"Uh..the Tooth Fairy? Remember her? Yeah..she's real. So am I. I'm the guy who controls the snow," My eyes are fixated on my bare feet. When I look up, R is giving me an expression that I can't comprehend. It could be judging, though it could just be suspicion. "No, really! I mean, you must believe in me anyway, because you can see me! Just..look!" R watches intently as I tap my staff on the foggy window, and frost forms trails in the dirt. I look at him expectantly. He can't show much emotion, though I know his mind is at work.

"Ex..plains...the hair," he jokes. I chuckle warmly. He shifts towards where Tooth is standing, and his gray eyes widen. Tooth seems uncomfortable, though she manages a smile. R tries to return the gesture without success. "Nice...feathers," he stutters. Tooth looks skeptical, though the feeling ebbs away quickly and she rushes over to him, looking ecstatic.

"Open up!" she squeals. R does as he's told, confusion on his pale face. She doesn't poke around as she does when she met me, though she seems less terrified. "Hm, not nearly as bad as those other guys'. You could use a good brushing, though.." As she rambles on, I throw a glance at Baby Tooth, who shakes her head. When I turn back to the two, R is shrinking away, looking almost scared. I stifle a laugh and gently pull Tooth away.

"Alright, I think he's good for now," I chuckle. Tooth giggles, going pink.

"It's been a while since I've done something like that," she gushes. There's an awkward silence while we exchange looks. My friend and I have a lot to learn about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry this took so long! I was very busy and quite frankly, I had no clue what to do for this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, procrastination was a big part of it as well. So here you go, Chapter Four of the Tale of Two Hoodies! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! :)**

* * *

I sit in one of the tattered plane chairs, twiddling my thumbs awkwardly. R sits in the seat across from me, just staring, unblinking. Tooth hovers, looking back and forth between us in anticipation. I stare fixated at the yellowed cotton that is pouring out of a hole in the seat. I jump up, hopping onto my staff and balancing by my toes.

Much better, I can't help but think. R's face still has its usual blank look, yet he somehow looks interested. I cough, shattering the thick silence that seemed to suffocate me. I've had enough of silence. I got a surplus of it in those lonely three hundred years.

"So, R," I begin, feeling uncomfortable. "Do you know how you..you know...died?" There's a long pause, and I know I've said the wrong thing. Either that, or R is having trouble speaking again. It's probably the latter. Finally, R shakes his head. I scowl.

"Do you remember anything? From being alive?" This is responded by his trademark shrug. Slowly, he raises his arm to point to me.

"Do...you?" he asks. I do remember. Just thinking about it hurts a little. My sister..she was so alone. Tooth has her hands over her mouth now. She looks at me, worry flooding her eyes. I nod to her, and she relaxes. I turn back to R.

"Yeah. I had a sister...we were ice skating, but it wasn't thick enough. I was able to save her, but I fell through. Then I was chosen to be-well, Jack Frost. No one believed in me, so they couldn't see me. I was by myself for three hundred years. Well, until I met Tooth and my other friends," R looks mesmerized by my words. Almost blissful. I can't help but wonder why. It's not a very happy story. He opens his mouth, and for a while no sound comes out. He grimaces in concentration.

"I-it's...g-good...that...you...f-f-found..." he stops mid sentence. It seems he drained the little energy he has trying to form words. He falls back into the chair, groaning. He stares at his feet, the fragment of emotion once again vanished from his face. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't drawn in by my story, it was my speech. I must sound so fluent and impressive, while it takes effort for him to string two words together. I throw a sad glance at Tooth, and she flits over to him, gingerly laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Being as organized and clean as she is, she's not used to the world's dirty state. Baby Tooth joins her, chirping to R. He finally looks up at the little fairy, and his lips twitch again. But he still can't smile. I feel guilty immediately.

"Tooth, maybe we should go," I choke out, nodding towards the door. She reluctantly agrees. I feel bad being so...well, human, in front of R. I can tell he's fascinated, yet sad-if he can feel that. He doesn't want to be a living dead. Just living. We make our way towards the door, Baby Tooth returning to her place in my hood. As I reach for the door, there's a grumble from behind us.

"N-No!" I spin around. R's eyes are wide. "F-F...riends! S-stay!" He quickly shuffles over to the the electric toothbrush that Tooth was playing with. It's the fastest I've ever seen a corpse move. He switches the power on and hands it to Tooth, like an offering. She smiles down at it, and I can't help but grin too as he gives Baby Tooth's head a little pat. I take my hand off of the door handle. Anyway, we're Guardians, aren't we? We're supposed to help in any way we can-even if it's keeping a zombie company.

* * *

The next few months were pretty much the same. I spent most of the time trying to teach him to talk with no avail-kind of like a toddler with a short attention span. Finally, R went back to the airport for a little bit. I decided I would rather not go in there again, so Tooth and I went home. Besides, I don't really like the idea of Tooth going in there. It would scar her for life. The last time I saw R he was walking through the city with a pack of other corpses.

Spring has arrived, making my snow melt away. Shame. I really liked what I did with it-it was good for snowmen. It's been a while, so I go to visit my new friend again. On the way there, I notice a small cluster of teenagers making their way toward the stadium, armed with all look very distraught and shaken, though one of the girls looks on the verge of tears. I drop down next to them, unable to help myself.

"What about Perry? We left his body back there!" she argues, stopping. The others turn to face her.

"Nora, we can't drag him back. That's asking to be dinner. Some of the guards will go and get him," replies a boy. My eyebrows furrow into a scowl. My heart drops. Someone was killed. Probably eaten. They may or may not be another addition to the the zombie population. I tug at the strings on my hoodie, feeling antsy. This boy...Perry...he must have been young. He could have been able to see the cure happen.

Nora pushes the hair out of her eyes in frustration. "And Julie?!" she snaps. "What about her? She's my best friend!" She's shaking now. Tears run down her cheeks. It's strange to see so much human emotion after being with a corpse for so long. The boy lowers his head.

"We tried to find her..she could've gotten away...but she also could've..." his voice trails off. "Let's keep moving." They continue to walk, however Nora stays glued to her spot. I am overcome with sympathy, so I don't even realize it when I put a supporting arm around her. She shivers immediately, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"Damn, why is it suddenly so cold?" she mutters through clenched teeth. I jump away, feeling myself blush. I should've expected that. Nora hastily wipes the tears away and goes to catch up with the others.

It's no use tagging along with them. What would there be to do? Besides, I don't care much for the stadium, even if there is life there. It reeks of animal fur and the guards are always watching your every move. I'd rather be at the airport.

As soon as I arrive, I regret that decision. The first thing I see is a corpse. But not just any corpse. She looks so familiar; I know I should remember her, but I just can't place her. I get a little closer, instinctively raising my staff. Yes...yes I know her. Somehow. I squint, examining her more closely. I look at the sunken in cheeks, the tattered clothes, and the gash on her arm that never healed.

Horrid memories come crashing back onto me like a tidal wave. I trip backwards, gasping. It's her. The one from a few months back. The one who I watched get cornered by a zombie. The one who got bitten. I could have saved her. She could be living right now. I should have acted sooner. I just wish I could have done something!

I collapse to my knees, my chest heaving. It's suddenly so hard to breathe normally. I bury my face in my hands to block the image of this girl. It's my fault. It's my fault she can't enjoy human life anymore. She can't laugh or smile or feel the wind on her face. All she can do now is limp around and look for people to eat, occasionally groaning. Tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them flow. Don't you cry, I demand myself. Don't cry. However before I can stop them, the tears spill over and I'm sitting there weeping. Sobs wrack my body. I eventually curl into a fetal position on the ground and let myself cry. It's been building up for a long time, and I'm finally letting it go. It feels nice, almost. Like a heavy burden is being lifted from my shoulders. I cry until there's no tears left and I'm merely laying on the pavement trembling. I hear feet coming towards me, and I look up to find none other than R. Fortunately, the woman is long gone. I stand up, retrieving my staff from the ground and wiping my face on my sleeve. R stares at me.

"J...ack," he stutters. My eyes widen. It's the first time he's said my name. He thinks for a moment, his lips opening and closing until he finally manages, "J..ack. Fr...ost. Jack F-Frost." I nod.

"There you go, bud," I praise him. He looks pleased with himself.

"O...kay?" he asks. I shrug in imitation of him.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"N-need to..m-meet J-Julie," he declares. Then he turns without further instruction, hinting I'm supposed to follow. I do so out of curiosity. Julie. It takes a moment to sink in before I realize I have heard that name recently. She could be the one that Nora girl was talking about! After so long, I'm going to get some answers. R opens the door to the 747, making his way through his maze of artifacts. One of the seats contains a figure curled up asleep on it. It's a teenage girl. It must be Julie.

And she's alive.


End file.
